Moments
by lovrov
Summary: A collection of Mikasasha prompts from Tumblr. T just in case. Ch3: Mikasa isn't sharing her chocolate and Sasha plans on doing something about that.
1. Prompt 1: Proposal

Prompt from anon: "mikasasha prompt; sasha proposes to mikasa"

Meh, I wrote this when I was half asleep so I'm sorry if it's bad. If you'd like to send me a prompt, you can do it through PMs or reviews. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

There were no lazy Sundays for the Survey Corps' soldiers. They were humanity's best soldiers, after all, it makes perfect sense that their training regime is much more intense than those of the other military branches. While Sunday was a day when the other branches' soldiers could slack off and sleep all day, the Survey Corps' soldiers had training from morning to two o'clock sharp.

On days like these, Mikasa usually hangs out with Eren, Armin and Sasha and that was exactly why she became suspicious when the shorter girl is nowhere in sight. When she questions Eren and Armin about her and they both deny knowledge of her whereabouts, Mikasa darts to the kitchen, determined to save her girlfriend from another 'lesson' by Levi for stealing from the kitchen. _Again._

When she sees that the lock to the kitchen door is perfectly undisturbed, Mikasa finally shrugs and decides to go back to Eren and Armin. It's not as if Sasha's obligated to spend every Sunday with her, after all. She's her girlfriend, but Sasha does have other priorities than hanging out with her all the time.

When dinnertime comes and Sasha is still nowhere to be seen, Mikasa gets worried. Sasha never misses dinner. She's just about to ask Connie where she is when the door opens and Sasha walks in dragging a sack bigger than she is. A bow is slung over her shoulder and a quiver rests on her back. The entire room of soldiers, previously bustling with conversation, stops and stares as Sasha makes her way to Mikasa's table. Mikasa can only hear the sounds of Sasha dragging her sack amongst murmurs of the other soldiers, who are undoubtedly betting on what 'Potato Girl' is up to this time.

When Sasha reaches the table, she reaches down and lift up the sack with great difficulty. Mikasa smirks at the amusing sight of her girlfriend's shaking legs as she heads towards her.

"For you, Mikasa." Sasha says, her voice strained as she plops the sack onto Mikasa's lap. "It's the biggest one I could find."

Mikasa raises an eyebrow, wondering just what Sasha's going on about this time. Noticing how cold the sack is, she undoes the knot and peers in to find a grinning head of a grey wolf right in front of her face. She can still smell the meat on the wolf's teeth and the scent of the forest from it's fur; it was fresh. "What's the occasion, Sasha?"

Sasha puffs out her chest and grins proudly. "This is how we hunters propose marriage."

Murmurs begin to fill the room but Mikasa doesn't mind them. Her mind went into a temporary halt when she heard the words 'propose' and 'marriage'. "You... were serious about asking me to marry you?"

"Of course I am!" Sasha crosses her arms proudly. "When am I _not_ serious?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Mikasa says, pulling up her scarf to hide the blush forming on her face. It's too late for that, though; the whole table's seen her reddening face. Mikasa glares at Ymir when the tall girl begins making kissy faces.

Sasha grins sheepishly. "I would have given you a ring too, but the jeweler was clo-" Her eyes fall on Eren's calamari ring soup. She walks over to him. "May I?"

"Uh, sure." Eren replies. He doesn't expect it when Sasha plops her hand into his bowl and pulls up a soggy, overcooked calamari ring.

"Never mind, what I said about the ring." Sasha says, as she turns to Mikasa and drops down to one knee. "Mikasa Ackerman, will you marry me?"

Not even Levi can wipe off the small smile on his face when he passes by Mikasa later that night. She's still wearing the calamari ring on her finger.


	2. Prompt 2: Fight

Prompt: "mikasa and sasha in a fight"

You can send me prompts through reviews.

Jean's the one who first brings up the idea of going to a pub. It seems like a good idea, at first, but it's a general rule that pubs are usually packed with drunken patrons during Friday nights. Drunken patrons who are usually drunk enough to try and grope even soldiers from the Recon Corps. Usually, a firm swat on their hands is enough to send them away, but apparently this isn't always the case.

All hell breaks loose when a hand came much too close to Christa's ass and Ymir launches a hook that sends a patron spinning before he drops on the wooden floor. It's a blur from there. Suddenly, the entire room of soldiers and civilians are swinging their fists and throwing beer bottles.

Sasha's dodging hits from left and right when her back suddenly collides with someone. "You're lucky it's just me and not someone else." Mikasa says, her back pressing against the shorter girl's. "You haven't forgotten what I told you already, I hope."

Sasha dodges a straight punch and pivots, moving her hips as she throws an uppercut that lands on her attacker's jaw, sending him an inch into the air before unceremoniously dropping and hitting his head on a nearby table. "What do you think?" Sasha asks, grinning proudly.

"Not bad." Mikasa smirks. "You need to keep your hands up more, though."

"Does this mean we can move on to groundfighting during hand-to-hand practice?" Sasha asks, wriggling her eyebrows.

Mikasa chuckles. "Maybe."


	3. Prompt 3: Chocolate

I forgot to add a disclaimer in the previous chapters aaaaa

I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN. There. This applies to every next chapter, okay? Also, anyone wanna send me a 'serious' prompt? I wanna try out writing Sasha being serious for once instead of being all OMNOMNOM 24/7 haha

Prompt 3: "Mikasa and Sasha share chocolate."

* * *

Sasha licks her lips tentatively as the chocolate bar inches closer. Just as it's close enough for the girl to inhale the sweet, milky scent of the chocolate, the hand holding it suddenly pulls away.

"Mikasaaaa," complains the brunette. "Must you always do that?"

A faint smile graces Mikasa's face as she chews. "Of course not."

"Then why do you always tease me like this? I'm pretty sure this isn't how you're supposed to treat your girlfriend." Sasha frowns, eyeing the remaining bar in Mikasa's fingers.

"Because it's so fun teasing you. Why else?" She shrugs, popping the last chocolate bar into her mouth. She held the bar between her teeth, expecting Sasha to look at her in horror like she does every time she doesn't share food with her. No matter; she still has another bar of chocolate tucked in her back pocket to give to Sasha after she's done with her teasing. The shorter girl doesn't know that, however.

Mikasa half expects Sasha to try and pull the chocolate from between her teeth, that adorable dork; what she doesn't expect is how she plans to do it. Sasha hooks her arm around her neck and pulls her in. Just as Mikasa's about to ask what the hell she's doing, Sasha brings their lips together and slips her tongue inside, using it as a hook to scoop out the piece of chocolate.

Although both impressed and shocked by Sasha's boldness, Mikasa isn't going to let her go so easily. She uses her tongue to try and push out Sasha's, moving her head back to make things harder for her girlfriend. Sasha continues to go forward as Mikasa goes backwards, though, always finding an angle that works. Eventually, Sasha's on top of the taller girl and she can't help but smirk against Mikasa's lips. The chocolate is just that close to being dislodged, and Sasha can't help but grip Mikasa's collar and pulling her closer in excitement because soon, that chocolate is going to be all hers.

And then the kitchen door opens, and Mikasa gasps in shock, effectively letting go of her chocolate. Sasha gasps as well, and the chocolate falls from her tongue. She dives and manages to catch it, and her teeth manage to secure them as her forehead bumps into Mikasa's chin with a loud 'thunk'.

Levi crosses his arms and shakes his head in disapproval. "Please don't make out in the kitchen." He says, before he begins to make a cup of coffee as the girls watch in absolute silence. "I know you're all horny teenagers, but it wouldn't kill you to be more hygienic." When he walks out, a cup of steaming joe in his hand, the girls look at each other, only the sound of Sasha's chewing disturbing the silence.

"That was the worst kiss I have ever experienced." Mikasa deadpans.

Sasha gives her a chocolatey grin. "I suppose you're not talking about the Corporal walking in on us."

"Next time you want to make out using food, you could at least focus on the making out part." When Sasha blushes and averts her gaze, Mikasa chuckles lightly. "I was just teasing, Sasha." She said, pulling out her last chocolate bar from her back pocket. "Would you like to try again?"

"In our room?" Sasha smiles suggestively.

"By 'our room', you mean the room we share with all the female soldiers?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what Ymir will do if she catches us making out?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Let's go."


	4. Prompt 4: Eating Habits

I'm sorry for taking so long asdfghj, my wifi got cut off for whatever reason in the hotel, but now I'm back home and I wrote this while waiting for my jet lag to get the hell away, so sorry if it's bad

Prompt: "I loved this! Hope to see more in the future! As for future prompts, how about one where the pair have been married for a few years and Mikasa's starting to put on some weight owing to her adopting some of Sasha's eating habits over the years, prompting Mikasa to freak out only for Sasha to comfort her."

* * *

It's no secret that Sasha likes sharing food with people, and that includes Mikasa. Before the two began seeing each other, the Asian girl tried to refuse her every time, but every refusal was swiftly countered by Sasha's pleads and puppy dog eyes, which eventually pushed the stern girl to give in. Soon, Mikasa stops refusing altogether, a habit that persists long after they decide to go steady.

And that's the reason Sasha's wondering why Mikasa's refusing her all over again.

The Asian girl sits on her desk, furrowing her eyebrow and stubbornly keeping her mouth shut. "Sasha, no."

"Pleeeease."

"No." Mikasa pushes away Sasha's hand, in which a potato chip is being held.

"Come on, just one?"

Mikasa sighs and puts down her pen. "Sasha, I have lots of paperwork to fill. Can this wait until later?" She says, gesturing to the piles of papers in front of her.

"But you haven't eaten anything since noon." Sasha pouted.

"It's only two in the afternoon, Sasha." Mikasa looks at the clock on her table.

Sasha sighs and lowers her hand. "This is about what Ymir said, isn't it?"

Mikasa falls silent for a moment. "What?"

"You know, the time we all went out for lunch and she teased you about how much money you must spend on groceries, with how much you eat." Sasha recalls, before squeezing Mikasa's bicep. "I told her it was natural for you to eat so much 'cause you need a bunch of calories for all your muscles."

Mikasa clenches her jaw. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Sasha asks, linching her face closer to the other girl's.

"Well..." Mikasa blushes and turns away. She grabs Sasha's hand and places it on her stomach.

Sasha laughs and turns Mikasa's swivel chair. When the two are facing one another, Sasha kneels down and wraps her arms around her lover's waist, planting a small kiss on the bottom of her stomach. She exhales a hot breath and giggles. "I think your abs are really hot, but I wouldn't mind-"

"It's not that, Sasha." Mikasa says, gently stroking the girl's cheek. "I just noticed that I haven't been as quick lately."

"You mean using maneuver gear?"

Mikasa nods. "I need to cut back on my food intake."

"Oh."

"Is that okay with you?"

"I guess."

They remain that way for a while, until Mikasa realizes she still hasn't finished her work. She's just about to shoo Sasha away again when the brunette's head suddenly snaps up as she grins widely. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Instead of eating less, why not eat the way we're eating now, but with healthier stuff?"

Mikasa massages her temples as she chuckles. "Heh, why didn't I think about that?"

"Because you're tiring yourself out again. I can tell, since you filled in your name where you're supposed to fill in the date." Sasha says, pointing at a spot on the paper, then rising to her feet. "I'm coming to get you in an hour and we're going to go grocery shopping, okay?"

"We're going shopping again?"

"Yeah. We're out of food."

Mikasa sighs.

"What?"

"Ymir was right. We do spend too much on groceries."

* * *

Why do I like mentioning Ymir? Who knows.

Also I can't imagine Mikasa freaking out if it doesn't involve her going on a murderous rampage haha


	5. Prompt 5: Grave

Prompt: "Cute! As for serious Sasha prompt, how about one where Mikasa goes to the grave of her parents only to find Sasha there vowing to protect and make Mikasa happy and smile more. No food, no stammering or acting odd, just a deadly serious tone that shows Mikasa a side of her lover she'd never seen before."

i should really stop writing when i'm half asleep

* * *

Sasha would have liked to meet Mikasa's parents. All of them, both the Ackermans and Mrs. Jaeger too. Mikasa doesn't talk about them much, and all Sasha knows is that she was adopted by Mrs. Jaeger, who died when Mikasa was 12 or so, after her biological parents were killed by human traffickers. She wants to know more, but she knows more than to reopen old wounds.

She figures the least she can do is to visit their graves, so she goes to Armin to ask for the name of the graveyard where they're buried. She doesn't expect Armin's answer: "I'm sorry, but Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman's graves are in titan territory."

"Oh," Sasha hangs her head in disappointment. "What about Mrs.

Jaeger's?"

"She..." Armin looks away for a moment, the discomfort apparent in the slight frown on his face. "She doesn't have a grave."

"...Oh." Sasha says, facepalming when she remembers that Mrs. Jaeger was eaten by a titan. Of course she doesn't have a grave.

Armin shifts his feet awkwardly for a few seconds. "Well, if you want to pay your respects, you can go to the Wall Maria memorial in Town Square."

"There's a memorial?"

"Yeah, they just finished building it a month ago. It's right in the middle of town square. You can't miss it."

"Alright, then." Sasha nods. "Thanks, Armin."

"Anytime."

Sasha has to wait four days before her next leisure day, and when the night before that comes, she leaves to Town Square without telling anyone. A fifteen minute walk with her horse is all it takes to reach her destination, and Sasha is thankful that just about everyone's already asleep at this hour- she's free to be alone.

The memorial is a tall, obelisk-like structure made of stone. A bronze plaque on it's center reads "In memory to those who perished in the breach of Wall Maria.", and on it's base lay snuffed out candles and both new and wilting flowers of little variety.

After Sasha dismounts her horse, she walks up to the very front of the memorial holding a bouquet of white lilies that she picked up that afternoon. She stands there awkwardly for a few seconds, wonder what she's supposed to say.

She looks around to make sure she's alone, and when she confirms that she is, she takes a deep breath. "Mrs. Jaeger, I have no idea why I'm saying this out loud, but I would have really liked to meet you. Mikasa doesn't talk about you much, but I wish she did, because I want to know what kind of person you were like. I bet you were a great parent, though; Mikasa and Eren are both great, although they have their faults.

I guess it's time for me to introduce myself. My name's Sasha and I'm Mikasa's girlfriend. We met when we enlisted in the military. She ranked first in class, and the soldiers say they've never seen a prodigy like her ever before. I hope you're proud of her, because you really should be. She's a really strong person and she even saved my life once, when we were trainees."

Sasha blushes in embarrassment even though she knows she's talking to a big hunk of stone and definitely not Mrs. Jaeger. "I just want to say that I'll definitely protect her. I know the life expectancy for Recon Corps is really low, but we'll keep living, I promise. Mikasa won't let anything happen to me, and I won't let anything happen to her. I know she's a lot stronger than me, but I've been practicing. A lot. I'm not there yet, but I've been getting a lot better. Mikasa saved my life, and I'm not going to let that go to waste. Maybe when I'm strong enough, I'll be the one saving her next time? People laugh at me when I say I'm going to protect her. I don't care, though, because I know Mikasa. She's strong, but even the strong need someone to be strong for them too."

Sasha leaves the bouquet by the base of the memorial, dusting her hands afterwards. "Well, I've got to go now. It's way past midnight and I have a date with Mikasa tomorrow." With that, she turns around only to come face to face to the girl she's been talking about for the past twenty minutes. In fact, their faces are so close Sasha can smell the cheese Mikasa had for dinner. "Well," Sasha grins. "I was wondering when you're going to stop watching me from the shadows."

"I stopped doing that when I realized it made me look like a stalker."

"I think stalking is what you're doing, silently following me and all, thinking you're so sneaky." Sasha giggles, before proudly puffing out her chest. "I'm a hunter, you know, you can't sneak up on me."

"I know." Mikasa shrugs. "I was just curious about where you were going at this kind of hour."

"I went to see your mom."

"I know that now." Mikasa says, pulling up her scarf to hide her blush. "I didn't expect you to say... All that."

Sasha takes Mikasa's hand and leads her to her horse, the heat of her hand comforting in the cold night. "Hey, it's not like I'm all about food and jokes all the time."

Mikasa only replies with a smile that seemed almost too shy for her as she gets herself saddled on Sasha's horse.

"I wanted to see your parents too."

"Hm?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman."

"That's very nice of you." Mikasa lightly chuckles, before wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist when the horse begins to carry the two of them back.

"One day, I'll do it for sure." Sasha grins, turning around and planting a kiss on Mikasa's cheek. "We're going to reclaim the land from the titans, then I'm finally going to see them."

Mikasa pulls the girl closer to her chest. "That would be nice."

"It would."

"You know, if you want to 'protect' me, I can teach you a couple of tricks on the maneuver gear."

"Are you asking me out on a study date?"

"Yes."


End file.
